


Prophetic Nightmares

by Comnlink



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A we bit of angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, chrom is there for like a paragraph, have fun, listen i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comnlink/pseuds/Comnlink
Summary: Robin wants to sacrifice herself to stop Grima and hasn't told Olivia, Olivia has a dream





	Prophetic Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what the fuck this is but hey have my garbage.

“I won’t let you do this Robin” Chrom stood across the table from her. They’d been here for hours, each one refusing to budge.  
“This is my choice Chrom, unless I do this Grima will rise again. I’m not taking that chance. If I don’t stop this cycle it will never stop.” Chrom just looked at her, dejected.  
“We don’t know that’ll work Robin, what if you die and the cycle continues? Then what? We’re left here with a dead friend and nothing to show for it?” He gestures to falchion, lying off to the side of the tent.  
“This is my family’s burden, it always was my fate, it isn’t yours.” Robin stood up, taking off her glove, pointing to the mark on her hand.  
“What? It isn’t my burden? I’m not intrinsically linked to this fight? I guess Lucina just wanted me dead for no reason? I almost killed you Chrom, I already destroyed one timeline, I refuse to let this happen again.”   
“That wasn’t you.” Robin looked down at her feet.  
“Was it Chrom? Was it?”  
“That was someone different, if I wasn’t telling the truth I’d already be dead, same with Basilio. The you who did this wasn’t married, is that what you want Robin? To die and leave Olivia alone?” Robin shot up from her chair, angry, her voice a strained whisper.  
“Do not bring her into this. This is about me, you will not try and use her to stop me and you will not tell her about this. Do you understand?” She calmed a bit before she spoke again. “This is not something we tell her.” She started to walk out of the tent, Chrom turned towards her.  
“Robin wait-”  
“I’m going to bed Chrom, this isn’t going to go anywhere this evening. I recommend you do the same” as Robin left the tent, she realized how heavy her coat had become on her shoulders, she looked up and saw the moon. It was far later than she thought it was. She made her way back to her tent, when she stepped inside she was met with Olivia hugging her, before she could really comprehend what was going on Olivia pulled away.  
“ What took you so long in that meeting? Something up with Chrom?” despite her voice being low, the questions came out at nearly a mile a minute. Robin slimed and began to hang up her coat as she spoke.  
“No, nothing bad happened in the meeting, I just wanted to make sure I had everything right before we go into this. On a completely unrelated note, why are you awake? You don’t have to wait for me to go to sleep.” at this Olivia smiled sleepily,  
“Nope. I’m your wife, I’m gonna stay awake as long as I need to.I’ll do anything for my little bird” She barely finished her sentence before yawning; Robin giggled and then kissed her on her forehead.  
“Ok then, my wife. Let’s go to bed. You need to sleep.” she kissed Olivia as they got into bed.  
Olivia knew something was wrong, Robin hadn’t been acting the same since the awakening. Something had shaken her, Naga had told her and Chrom something that had the both of them shaken. When she slept that night she was plagued by nightmares. She was on the back of Grima, fighting had erupted all around her and she couldn’t find Robin. Then she saw her, standing near the head of the dragon as her counterpart fell. Then Robin Grabbed falchion and drove it into the neck of the dragon but then She fell. Olivia Tried to scream, Tried to run towards her but her legs wouldn’t move. Robin tipped over and fell towards the ocean, her hair whipping in the wind like the wings of a bird. Her eyes flew open, she was crying but she was also in someone’s arms. Robin spoke to her gently  
“Hey, hey it’s gonna be ok. I’m here Olivia…” She rocked Olivia in her arms as she Cried into Robin’s arms. They stayed like that for a while, Robin whispering comforts to Olivia. Eventually, the crying was replaced with soft sniffles. Robin spoke softly into Olivia’s ear. “It’s ok, It was just a nightmare. It wasn’t real, you’re safe.” Olivia sniffled, then spoke.  
“No matter what happens, when we go up there, you stay alive ok? I don’t know what Naga said to you but I know that you have been affected by it. When I was a kid, my mom told me that dreams could show you the future. I won’t let this future come to pass. I can’t lose you.”  
“Olivia-”  
“Just promise me, Robin, I need you to be here for the future. I can’t, I can’t…”  
Just then something shifted in Robin, Olivia didn’t know what it was but Olivia knew it happened. When Robin spoke she did so softly Olivia could barely hear it.  
“Naga told me that if we killed Grima, they would rise again in 200 years. That’s what the cycle has been. The only way to stop the cycle would be if Grima destroyed its self and as we both know, I’m Grima. So if I delt the final blow to it, the cycle would end but in erasing Grima I would be erased. I have a choice, I can sacrifice myself and end this all or I can not and be at fault for countless deaths.” Olivia pulled away to look into Robin’s eyes.  
“Robin, you have already given so much for this world, we all have. Whether or not you sacrifice yourself today there will always be suffering. Everyone has to work out their own way to find happiness in the world they’ve got, anyone who dedicates their life to destroying the root of strife will never experience anything but. When Grima rises again there will be an Exalt, there will be something like the Shepherds. And hopefully, there will be a theatre that has stood for 200 years, our theatre. I need you there to help me build it. So for once put yourself before the world.” Robin smiled weekly.  
“You know I must be the luckiest woman alive to be able to have married you. After we’re done this, we’re gonna build the best-damned theatre in the world.” Olivia blushed wildly after that, “After all this time you still get flustered. Now let’s see if we can’t get a little more sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be one of the most important days in our lives” They fell asleep that night, nightmares no longer plaguing the dancer.  
Robin had thought she was ready to face Grima, thought she was strong enough. When they got onto the back of the fell dragon she was tormented by Grima telling her to give up. Voices screaming in her head to Submit, to give up, what was the point. Her head felt on the verge of shattering. She could end this pain, and just give in. Then she heard her friends voices, Chrom, Lissa, Cordelia and the rest, shouting at her not to give in. Then there she was, Olivia, as beautiful as she always was, smiling at Robin.  
“Come on, get up. Let’s do this” And Robin stood, the voices in her head faded away, whipped away by the wind. She looked to her side, and Olivia was there smiling, holding her hand.  
“You’ve got this” with that Robin and Chrom ran forward to face Grima. Robin faced off against what she could’ve become. She fought what was supposed to be her destiny. When she stuck down her mirror she banished what she could’ve been. The lightning bolt raced through the air, striking true in her foe's chest. She watched as Grima screamed, about how this was wrong. How this was not her fate, cursing Robin’s name, though she had no power now. And Robin watched as falchion was plunged into the weak spot in the fell dragon’s neck. She almost regretted her decision to not sacrifice herself, when she looked back to see Olivia standing there and the reason why she stayed.   
Robin was not a very good dancer, when it came to dancing she was quite clumsy. Despite this, she and Olivia danced for hours during the celebration of Grima’s defeat. Though Henry would point out that it seemed like a sandbag would be a more competent dancing partner. Olivia objected to this, saying that a sandbag wouldn’t have been as cute.


End file.
